Siempre es de noche
by birthy
Summary: Un encuentro fortuito en un parque puede cambiar la percepción de todo. O de cómo la noche eterna se transforma en un atardecer. AU.


¡ _ **Hola! Feliz aniversario amor. Te quise hacer un pequeño detalle, una historia feliz y romántica... o al menos eso trate. Espero que te guste Cher.**_

Una joven mujer caminaba apurada en un enorme parque, mientras a su alrededor algunas parejas paseaban y algunos deportistas comenzaban a salir. El sol comenzaba a caer, dando un espectáculo convirtiendo el cielo en un lienzo nacarado. Sin embargo, la mujer, parecía tan preocupada por sus asuntos, que apenas si prestaba atención a su alrededor, provocando que chocará con alguien y terminará en el piso sobre un completo descononcido. Ele tomo un par de segundos reaccionar, mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro, apenada de aquella situación.

-Lo siento, no me dije dónde iba.- Murmuro apenada, apresurándose a levantarse. Pudo observar a un hombre, mucho más joven que ella, tirado en el piso bastante desconcertado.

-Descuida.- Susurro, aún sorprendido, mientras tanteaba el piso a su alrededor. Ella ahogo un gesto de sorpresa, al percatarse lo que buscaba el joven. Un poco alejado de el, se encontraba un bastón guía y unos lentes oscuros. Ella se sintió terrible, dejando sus cosas tiradas, mientras se apresuraba a recoger aquellos objetos.

-Lo siento, de verdad, no quería… Iba ensimismada...- Murmuraba, apenada, mientras se apresuraba a alcanzarle sus pertenencias al joven. El sonrió un poco ante las palabras apresuradas de ella, tomando de buena gana su bastón, y colocándose unos lentes oscuros.

-Bueno, yo no ví nada, así que…-

-¡Lo siento!- Se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo, causando la risa del otro. El tanteo el piso, queriendo recoger algunos papeles que escucho caer. –No es necesario, yo puedo recogerlo.-

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo. ¿Me permitiría, bella dama?- Ella sintió, y después se sintió tonta.

-Claro- murmuro apenada. –Permiteme disculparme. Mi nombre es Elisabeth.-

-Ashton… Ash, para los amigos.- El tendió su mano a la nada, mientras ella se apresuro a tomarla.

-¿Me permitirías hacer algo para disculparme, Ash?

-No es necesario, Elisabeth. Al menos fue lindo que alguien me trate como a una persona normal.-

No supo porque, pero escuchar aquellas palabras le hizo sentir mal. Su voz tenía una nota de melancolía y tristeza que a ella no le era del todo ajena.

-Insisto, yo me equivoque. Te tire al piso por mi imprudencia, déjame al menos hacer algo por ti.- El pareció pensaarlo, quedándose callado. Betty termino de recoger su carpeta, y ambos se levantaron, ella apurándose a ayudarle.

-Tal vez, si me invitas un chocolate, lo tomaría como disculpa, si no es mucho atrevimiento.- Ella sonrió a su lado, muchos hombres habían intentado invitarla, pero esta vez sería la primera que ella aceptaría con gusto. Había algo en aquel joven que le transmitía cierta confianza, aunque podía notar el aura triste en el. Lo tomó del brazo, sorprendiéndolo, y comenzó a caminar a su lado, guíandolo hacía un pequeño puesto que había cerca de ahí. Al principio como un gesto por quitarse su culpa, pero después de unos momentos, Elisabeth se sentía cómoda charlando con aquel extraño, con quién poco a poco iba entrando en confianza. El anochecer pronto llegaría, sorprendiéndolos sentados en el pasto, con un chocolate caliente en la mano, y riendo como si fuesen viejos conocidos. Se formo un ambiente acogedor durante aquellos momentos. Elisabeth se permitió olvidar por completo los temas de la junta que había tenido horas atrás,, y que quería plasmar de inmediato después de esta. Ash por su parte, pareció relajarse, y su rostro parecía más alegre que en su primer encuentro. Una brisa fía recorrió el lugar, haciendo que Betty se abrazará a si misma. Ash se quito su gabardina y se la tendió.

-Oh, no, no es necesario.-

-Permíteme insistir. Déjame sentirme un caballero, anda.- Ella pareció dudar el aceptar su ofrecimiento.-Además, te he entretenido demasiado. Si no mal recuerdo, tenías mucha prisa.-

-Oh, eso. Soy una mujer de negocios… a veces olvido respirar y apreciar un poco el momento… así que gracias. Lo necesitaba- El sonrió al sentir como ella tomaba la gabardina de entre sus dedos. -¿Tu que hacías aquí? ¿Sueles visitar este parque?-

Ash pareció decaer ante la pregunta, haciendo que Betty se preocupara por haber comentado algo que quizás no debía -He escuchado… que el atardecer aquí es hermoso. Aunque supongo que jamás lo sabré-

Sintió una opresión en el pecho ante aquello. Ella siempre pasaba por ahí, y pese a que la escena del sol escondiéndose tras el lago, pintando el horizonte de naranja, rosa, y por ultimo un tono morado era una escena hermosa, pocas veces se había detenido a admirarla como merecería. Ella siempre había pensado que aquello era demasiado cotidiano, y estaba siempre tan apurada en su trabajo… Suspiró con pesadez, pero siendo como era, no se dejo vencer.

-Oh, yo creo que podrías saberlo-

-Yo no veo, Cherie, no hay forma….-

-La descubrirás mañana.- Lo callo, poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios, provocándole un ligero sonrojo al joven.- Es tarde, y yo de verdad tengo que irme… pero, te espero aquí, mañana, antes del atardecer, ¿De acuerdo?-

El pareció sorprendido. Asintió, pues de pronto las palabras no encontraban la forma de salir de sus labios. –Bien, tenemos un trato, Cher- Elisabeth se acerco hacía el, dejándole un suave beso en la mejilla. –Te espero aquí sin faltas.. Hasta mañana.- Betty salió corriendo de ahí, sin poder creerse su atrevimiento, mientras Ash, después de escucharla alejarse, y estar seguro de que se hubiera ido, sonrió y acarició su mejilla, emocionado.

-¿Listo para irnos, Ashton?-Se escuchó la voz de un hombre tras de él.

-Tengo una cita….- murmuro, sin creérselo, para después repetirlo, más convencido y emocionado. El hombre tras el, le revolvió el cabello de forma cariñosa.

-Así parece. Andando, o no estarás listo para mañana.- El asintió emocionado, dejando que el hombre lo ayudara a levantarse y lo guiara a través del parque.

Ash aguardaba, escuchando la voz suave de Elisabeth que le relataba la caída del sol como si le contara una historia. Se relajó, dejándose llevar por el relato, imaginando todo aquello que ella se esforzaba en transmitirle. Es cierto, el jamás vería un atardecer, puesto que su vida siempre había estado rodeada de oscuridad. Pero por aquellos momentos, por esos preciosos minutos que Elisabeth le dedicaba todas las tardes, era como si esa oscuridad tan pesada se diluyera un poco, como si realmente pudiera ver a través de sus palabras. Aquel pequeño accidente que había provocado que ambos comenzaran a reunirse cada día en aquel parque, y que el comenzará a apreciar cada pequeño detalle de la mujer. A veces hacía el que se quedaba dormido, solo para recargarse en su hombro, y poder aspirar su aroma, que quizás para los demás fuera desapercibido, pero para él era claro, dulce y único de ella. Siempre la reconocía por su aroma, incluso antes de que la escuchara. Ella lo dejaba hacer, incluso algunas veces le acariciaba su cabello, arrullándolo. Ash no podía evitar sentirse afortunado, encontrar a una mujer maravillosa como ella, que le permitiera estar a su lado, y que incluso se preocupara por hacerlo sentir cómodo. No como los demás, que lo veían con condescendencia, si no la preocupación que nace del cariño. No sabía mucho de ella, pero algo le decía que era la clase de mujer que atraía la atención por su forma de ser, y aunque no pudiese ver, juraba que sería hermosa.

-Debo irme Ash.- Murmuró, provocando que el se removiera incomodo en su lugar.

-¿En serio, Betty? Es temprano.- murmuro adormilado, tallándose el rostro, haciendo que ella sonriera con ternura.

-Es tarde Ash. Mañana tengo trabajo, y no puedo faltar.- El hizo un puchero, y ella le acarició el rostro en respuesta. –Anda, te deben estar esperando a ti también.- Ash refunfuño, pero se levantó con su ayuda. Betty hizo el amago de despedirse, pero Ash la tomo del brazo, sorprendiéndola.

-¿Volverás? Dime, ¿mañana volverás?- Pregunto Ash, temeroso de pronto. Ella era toda una mujer con una vida y carrera hecha, y el solo… Betty, sonrió, y deposito un suave beso en su cabello.

-Volveré Ash, te estaré esperando aquí mañana ¿De acuerdo?- El asintió, soltando un pequeño suspiro, y sonriéndole de vuelta antes de que se fuera.

-Te ves más feliz últimamente, Ashton.- Murmuro la misma voz masculina tras el. El no pareció sorprendido de escucharlo, solamente se quedo en el mismo lugar, sonriendo como bobo.

-Lo estoy- Suspiro- ¿Es bella, no es verdad?-

-Más que la luna.- Ash sonrió nuevamente. –Es la única que puede ponerte en semejante estado.

-Creo… creo que me enamore Shen.- El se rió de buena gana, revolviendo sus cabellos.

-Oh vaya que eres lento.- Se burló.- Deberías decirle. Ya sabes, es una mujer encantadora.-

-Pero… Pero yo no soy…-

-Lo eres. Eres demasiado importante Ash… Y ella lo sabe.-

Ash aguardo el día siguiente con gran inquietud. Las palabras de su amigo rondaban su mente, aunque Ash temía que para la mujer solo fuera alguien más… que al final se cansara de su condición, o que simplemente lo hiciera por pena. Aguardo por horas, haciendo que su inquietud creciera, al igual que su preocupación. Ella siempre llegaba a tiempo, y siempre se quedaba hasta después del atardecer. Sin embargo, Ash había dejado de sentir los rayos del sol en su piel, y en cambio un aire frío le golpeaba. No pudo evitar preocuparse, pensando en mil cosas, desde que a la mujer le había pasado algo, hasta que se había cansado de él, y era su manera de hacérselo saber. Sintió sus ojos húmedos, y una opresión en el pecho al pensar en aquello.

-¡Ash!- Aquel grito lo asusto, pues estaba ajeno del alrededor. -¡oh, mon dieu, sigues aquí.- Sintió la voz suave de Betty llegando hasta el, se le escuchaba agitada.- Lo siento, lo siento mucho…- Trataba de regularizar su respiración, seguramente había estado corriendo. –Tuvimos revisión sorpresa, y no me dejaron salir, oh Ash, lo siento, te hice esperar aquí.- Ella parecía realmente apenada, pero Ash se limitó a lanzarse hacía ella y abrazarla suavemente.

-Me alegro que vinieras… que no me dejaras.-

Ella se sorprendió ante eso, viendo lagrimas salir de los ojos de Ash- Lo siento en verdad Cher, no te dejare.- lo abrazo con fuerza, besando varias veces su cabello. Él se separó un poco, paseando sus manos suavemente por el rostro de Betty, delineándolo, conociéndola a través de sus manos, paseándolos por cada parte de este. Ella solo lo dejo hacer, cerrando sus ojos. Se sorprendió cuando sintió otros labios sobre los suyos, apenas rozándolos, pero pronto los unió más a los propios, comenzando una danza algo torpe entre sus labios.

-Te amo Ash- Murmuró Betty apenada, juntando sus frentes después de aquel dulce beso.

-¿Pese a que no te pueda ver?-

-Eso no me importa Ash. ¿Te importa que sea… un poco mayor?- El negó con la cabeza, riendo divertido.

-Eres perfecta para mí.-

-Y tu para mi Cher.- Musito, dándole un suave beso. –Fue por ti que aprendí a apreciar las cosas Ash. Fuiste tu quien me salvo de mi rutina, de… de todo.- El acarició su rostro, con una sonrisa sincera en su cara.

-Y tú fuiste quien me devolvió la vida, Betty. Que no daría yo por contemplarte aunque fuera un instante.-

 _Mis manos te dibujaran_


End file.
